This invention relates to a composition which has bactericidal or bacteriostatic activity.
There is a great demand both in industry and elsewhere for agents which have bactericidal activity or bacteriostatic activity or both. An agent which has bactericidal activity will destroy bacteria whereas an agent which has bacteriostatic activity will inhibit the growth of bacteria without destroying them. Examples of industrially used bactericidal agents are phenol and its derivatives, hypochlorite, mercuric chloride and organic mercury compounds. Many of these agents are specialist chemicals which are expensive.
British Patent Publication No. 2215603 describes the use of coal-derived humic acids and salts thereof as a bactericidal and bacteriostatic agent.